The Brighter Side
by Cats eye1
Summary: Seifer dies and Quistis looks back on his life and all they've been through. Quite Sweet. Pease read and review! Quistis/Seifer


Disclaimer: None of the characters are based on real people. THEY ARE REAL!  
  
A/N: Another story I'm on a role! I never really do Quistis/Seifer but I'm ill today so I'd thought I write one. Please enjoy!!!! Oh and don't forget to read and review!  
  
Quistis looked at the grave stone in front of her. He had been dead for a year now. A whole year, yet he seemed so close to her, like he was with her every day. She had known him all her life now he had suddenly gone. Flown away never to come back to her. Not a day went by without her thinking of him.  
  
She thought back to the time they spent together at the orphanage. The fights that he was always in and how she always used to break them up. How he was so rebellious and could never be controlled. His fights with Squall, his teasing of Zell and yet she always knew he was ok.  
  
She remembered the half term that her and Seifer spent together when they were fourteen. When both of them were left at Garden when most people went home. How they hung out at the dock. They were just working out feelings that weren't explained at Garden and exploring things for the first time. Getting drunk, first kiss, listening to music with swearing in and singing along loudly. How childish it seems now but how grown up we felt then.  
  
And then when training started again how he rejected her ignored her so she turned her attentions to Squall. He'd never reject her for working too hard or not bunking off enough.  
  
Sometimes I forget that that you're not here Can't believe it's been a year Since you flew away And I never got a chance to say Good time hanging out till the break of dawn Listening to vibe and singing along Everything's gonna be hot Gonna be all right  
  
She smiled. How much they had spent together in the twenty years they spent together. She looked back at how restless Seifer had been towards the end. He'd never really be accepted at the Garden after all he had done. Never fits in no matter what he tried. He was never good enough. Some one always beat him. Usually Squall. Looking back on it she could see why Seifer hated Squall so much. Maybe he could find somewhere better. Where ever he is.  
  
I know you're gonna find Something better on the other side And one day I will be there to Where the sun is shining and the waters blue  
  
I know you're gonna find Something better on the other side Where you're finally free And you'll always be a part of me Like the moon is to the sea  
  
So many people had badmouthed him. No one ever stood up for him well apart from Rajin and Fujin - he had to fight all the battles himself. A couple of times Quistis had tried but it had been in vain, people just ignored her. In the end she gave up as in all schools being popular and in a group is all that matters and there was no way that Seifer was going to let her in his group.  
  
Even though Quistis never hated him even though he was mean to her. For some reason she always found good in him. She still managed to believe in him.  
  
They say don't know a good A good thing till it's gone But I'd got to say they're wrong Knew you were a good thing Good thing all along  
  
After all that happened with the sorceress Seifer was lucky to let back into the Garden. It was mainly done for his own protection, if the world found out what he had done he'd be a dead man. So he was let back.  
  
His second life at the Garden was exactly happy. People aren't very excepting and as Rajin and Fujin weren't back he spent most of the time on his own. Quistis had to admit she wasn't much help to him but he wouldn't have any of it. In away Seifer was dead before he went on that mission. The world had already killed him.  
  
I wish the world wouldn't be so cold As to take such a beautiful soul But despite it all We know we've got to carry on  
  
She remembered the day he went on that mission. She had replayed that day so many times in her head. It was in a way he knew he was going to die. He came to see her that day. It was strange, it took her by surprise as her and Seifer barely spoke. He just turned up to say goodbye. The look in his eyes made her stop want she was doing and  
  
He was never good with words. He was a bit like Squall in that respect. His words were simple but effective. She remembered them so clearly.  
  
"Quis.um.listen I'm sorry I haven't really talked to you but well I'm sorry for well you know Hyne's sake every one knows, well I'm sorry and well I've always admired you and well you're great Quis and if anything happens I love ya"  
  
I know you're gonna find Something better on the other side And one day I will be there to Where the sun is shining and the waters blue  
  
I know you're gonna find Something better on the other side Where you're finally free And you'll always be a part of me Like the moon is to the sea  
  
It was then that moment that she knew. She loved him. She always had done. If only she'd told him that, if only she had grabbed him and told him how much he meant to her and given a huge kiss but no life's not like that. You don't think like that. Quistis didn't get to say goodbye she just stood there staring at the space he used to be. The news that he had been killed in battle came back a week later.  
  
Quistis cried.  
  
If I could rewind time then I'd let you know Just one thing before it's time to go Every moment you were living was a blessing to me Saw another side of you that others couldn't see People put you down for the way that lived But never knew you the way that I did Never be ashamed of who you are or how you died You always managed to find the brighter side  
  
Quistis put some flowers on the grave and made a wish. It was an odd place to make a wish but she made one anyway. Did he break her heart? No. He made it.  
  
Seifer Almasy  
  
December 2341 - August 2361  
  
A great warrior who died in battle and who one day will be free where ever he may be.  
  
I know you're gonna find Something better on the other side And one day I will be there to Where the sun is shining and the waters blue  
  
I know you're gonna find Something better on the other side Where you're finally free And you'll always be a part of me Like the moon is to the sea 


End file.
